Robloxlover69
About Robloxlover69 If you have seen the page about KonekoKitten, then I'm sure you know the part where I mention his better videos before he became a bad youtuber, well in one of the ones I mentioned he reacted to robloxlover69's stories. and oh my god, ROBLOXLOVER69 IS WAY WORSE. Actually nevermind, he's the worst ROBLOX YOUTUBER EVER. no wait, not just that, he is probably the WORST YOUTUBER EVER. '''KonekoKitten, no he is not even bad compared to this man, FGTeeV, they try way harder then robloxlover69, Calboi Productions, his videos are great compared to robloxlover69. He actually had a terminated channel called Robuxian and it was terminated because he lied about how to get free virtual money. So he made a new one, anyway, I looked at most of his videos just to write this, and none of them is acceptable! (Also he has comments and likes disabled.) His painful videos # His first video lies about an admin glitch, and basically the same thing that got his other channel terminated. # All of his videos are 10 minutes long, reminds me of someone... # So his first "sad" story was a story called "one more burger can kill me" and it is an AWFUL STORY. it starts with an extremely fat person, locked in a cage because apparently she's so fat if she eats one burger she will die. And this guard (who by the way his free model that RL69 did not make or give credit to is in the air for no reason) and threatens the person, like this is some sort of prison. and then the fat person goes on some bootleg Google rip-off called boogle. And then the guard threatens her again. Then there's a flashback scene when the fat person is younger and is not fat, her mom makes her eat a burger, (he was too lazy to make it look good so it just flies toward her mouth and disappears, you can even see the move tool that he was too lazy to edit out) and then the mom says burgers are cheap, also did I mention that the sad face that RL69 uses for the fat person is not cropped so it looks like she is some sort of ghost or is wearing a mask because the uncropped image makes her head white. And then the guard threatens her again and then orders a burger, (that for some reason comes in a truck when he can just drive to burger king) and then she apparently steals one of the burgers, even though it just teleports to her, and then she just gets bigger and dies the end. And that was not even close to his worst story # Another video he made, he spelt Roblox as roblo, and is about some girl who has an uncredited free-modelled face and then sees a poorly made ad for a plastic surgery place so she goes there, and then apparently the surgeon says the price is her soul, like what? # The next video is also awful, it shows a girl who's mom leaves to go somewhere or something. And then she hears noise coming from the door, (and the noise is poorly made using the guy's mouth) and then granny from the horror game just breaks in and then kills her the end. # He made a second part of the "one more burger can kill me", and it is basically the fat person just eating food, and then later there's a news report with Donald Trump about saying he made a law about arresting overweight people. This is why my parents voted Hillary Clinton. # The next video called "worst mother in the world" is the one KonekoKitten reviewed, so I won't talk about it # Ok, so the next video is one of his WORST, its called "Baldi vs Granny", and it's just, TERRIBLE. I will review the other videos later, but this man gets a '''-1/10 Category:Roblox